Inshredable
Inshredable was a robot which exclusively competed in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round despite sustaining severe damage in its opening melee, before losing to Anarchy there. The robot's name may have been a pun on the word incredible. Design Inshredable was a large black reverse wedge-shaped robot with two-wheel drive and a large vertical spinning disc. The disc was made out of steel and rotated at about 1000rpm, which the Brunel University team estimated as being between 80-90mph. Inshredable was invertible and quoted as having a strong chassis, although this tended to get bent or torn apart following sustained attacks from opponents. Furthermore, the robot's wheels were exposed from the top, and its armour proved considerably fragile. The Team Inshredable was built by a team of Mechanical Engineering students who studied at Brunel University, in Uxbridge, Middlesex. The team was captained by Peter Willmott, and he was joined by Martyn Campbell and Kristopher Brookes during the robot's Series 6 campaign. Qualification For entry into Series 6, Inshredable fought C.V., G-Man and Lazerus in its qualifier battle. It and Lazerus survived to a judges' decision, despite the latter's weapon being inoperable due to a gas leak before the battle. Inshredable and Lazerus ended the battle by pushing each other around, with Inshredable being declared the winner and therefore receiving a guaranteed place in Series 6. Robot History Series 6 Inshredable fought in Heat G of the Sixth Wars, facing the twelfth seed Tornado, former Series 4 competitor Terror-Bull and fellow newcomer Edge Hog in the first round. Inshredable initially hesitated to get involved in the battle, before being pushed around by Tornado and ending up near Matilda's CPZ. Inshredable escaped to charge into Tornado and Terror-Bull, before Tornado pushed it across the arena once again and caused a circular part of Inshredable to fall off. It then momentarily drove into Dead Metal, before Tornado rammed it into an angle grinder. By this point, part of the left-hand side of Inshredable's chassis had been bent open, with Inshredable again pursuing Tornado before ramming into Terror-Bull. Tornado pushed both robots back, before Edge Hog attacked Inshredable and attempted to axe it several times. Tornado pushed both Inshredable and Edge Hog into Matilda's CPZ, but Inshredable escaped quickly, and joined Tornado in attacking Terror-Bull. It momentarily spun over the pit just as Edge Hog reversed into the release button, driving away just as it began descending. As Edge Hog was being counted out, Inshredable was repeatedly pushed and lifted around the arena by Tornado and Terror-Bull, the latter lifting Inshredable against the wall in an empty CPZ. Dead Metal drove into the CPZ as Terror-Bull lifted Inshredable again, pinning Inshredable against the wall. Seconds later, Matilda backed into Inshredable's side, her flywheel causing severe damage and lifting it up against an entry gate. Dead Metal again pinned Inshredable against the wall and sliced into its chassis with his saw, before Refbot rammed into both robots in an attempt to separate them. Despite the damage it had sustained, Inshredable drove out of the CPZ just as Tornado pitted Terror-Bull, putting it through to the second round along with the twelfth seed. There, it fought the walkerbot Anarchy, with its side panels removed and the disc disabled; the Brunel University team could not get the disc's motor working during repairs. At the start of the battle, Inshredable drove over the Floor Spinner and turned away from Anarchy. It momentarily stopped over the Floor Flipper, allowing Anarchy to nudge it and axe through its rear wedge. Inshredable struggled to drive away as Anarchy repeatedly pushed and axed it, before it backed into Growler's CPZ, where Growler pushed it out. It dodged an attack from Sgt. Bash before being thrown into the latter's CPZ by Anarchy, where three more flips resulted in it being suspended in Sgt. Bash's pincers as he grabbed hold of its chassis. Following a few more pushes and axe blows from Anarchy, Inshredable became completely immobilised, before being flipped against the wall by Anarchy. Growler and Sgt. Bash came out of their CPZs to free Inshredable from the wall, allowing Anarchy to axe and flip it into Refbot as it was being counted out. Growler then bit down and dragged Inshredable by the chassis, tearing it open as he spun it round, held it over the Flame Pit and carried it to the pit where he dropped it in. As a result, Inshredable was eliminated from the Sixth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Of the six teams that only fought in Series 6, the Brunel University team was the only one to progress beyond the first round. **Of the eight teams competing in Heat G, they were also the only one not to appear in any other episode of Robot Wars. *Inshredable was one of only two robots to damage Refbot, by knocking off his camera, a trait shared with Anarchy. *Inshredable is one of three machines to fight axe-wielding robots twice in a row in a main series heat prior to the reboot, the other two being S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Major Tom. *Of the six robots that only appeared in Series 6, Inshredable was one of two to fight an unseeded robot, the other being Tridentate. *Both of Inshredable's battles featured a former semi-finalist. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 6